One Glass Solution (OGS) has become the predominant technical orientation of current touch-control industries. OGS requires only one layer of glass to considerably reduce a weight and a thickness thereof while improving a transmittance, thereby well satisfying demands of intelligent terminals in terms of lighter weight and smaller size and improving a display performance.
In known techniques, the OGS includes touch electrodes which are intersected. When applied with an input signal through a signal line, the touch electrode far away from a signal input end will receive a signal which has been subjected to attenuation due to a certain resistance of the touch electrode itself. It results in the touch electrode far away from the signal input end receives a signal having intensity significantly weaker than that of the signal received by the touch electrode closer to the signal input end, or even cannot receive any signal at all. Therefore, the OGS touch screen cannot perform touch detection in an accurate manner.